cousins
by Dancinchic2636
Summary: Sydney's cousin comes to visit at a rather bad time. what will happen if she gets too involved in the case? please r


Walker Texas Ranger  
by: Hannah DeSmedt  
"Cousins"  
  
  
(In St. Louis, Missouri) (In a house in a quiet neighborhood) Hannah- "Really?! That's so awsome!" Gloria- "And you get to stay there for two weeks." Hannah- "That is so awsome. Thank you so much, mom." Hannah gives her a hug.  
(Back in Texas) (At night in a parking lot) Clue- "Come on baby." Samantha- "No, Clue! Leave me alone! I told you I never want to see you again!" She struggles to get away. Clue catches her and stabs her, killing her. Clue puts a c.d. on top of her body. On it reads: LISTEN.  
(The next morning) The Rangers are on the scene. The luetenant (who is wearing headphones) takes off his headphones and turns around to see Walker and Trivet standing infront of him. Luetenant- "This was found on the woman's body. (He takes out the c.d. and shows it to them). I listened to it. It's addressed to you." They take the c.d. and go.  
Sydney is waiting outside a gate at the airport. Her cell phone rings. She answers it. Sydney- "Syd?" Gage- (sitting at his desk in the office) "Syd, where are you? What's taking so long?" Sydney- "I'm still at the airport. I guess Hannah's flight got delayed." Gage- "You were supposed to be back an hour ago to help with the case." Sydney- "I know, but I can't leave now, she could get here any minute." Gage- "Well what are you going to do about it? You can't stay there all day." Sydney- "Hold on just a second." Sydney walks up to the stuardess at the gate. Sydney- "Excuse me. (the stuardess looks up from the desk) Do you know how long it's going to be until this plane arrives?" Stuardess- (looking at her computer) "It looks like it'll be about a half an hour or less." Sydney- "Okay, thank you." Sydney walks back to her seat. Sydney- (into her cell phone) "Gage, It's only going to be about another half an hour or less. So I'll see you after I get Hannah home okey?" Gage- "Okay. I'll see you then." Gage hangs up the phone. Gage- (talking to Walker and Trivet) "Sud should be about an hour. The is running behind."  
Clue is at a bar talking to a young woman. They are sitting at the bar. Clue- "So what's your name?" Sarah- "Who's asking?" Clue- "I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Clue." Sarah- "Like the board game?" Clue- "Yes. Like the board game." Sarah- (giggling) "Hi, I'm Sarah." Clue- "Sarah. What a wonderful name." Sarah giggles and smiles at him.  
At the airport people are coming out of the gate. Hannah comes out and starts looking around. She is looking the way when Sydney recognizes her. Sydney- "Hannah?" Hannah turns around. Hannah- "Sydney." They give each other a hug. Sydney- "Wow, you grew so much. How are you? How's Aunt Gloria?" Hannah- "Everyone's great." Sydney- "That's good. (putting her arm around Hannah) Come on, let's go get your bags."  
Outside the bar. Clue and Sarah are in the parking lot. They are talking. They exchange phone numbers. Then they go seperate ways to their cars.  
Sydney and Hannah are driving in a car. Sydney- "Look I'm going to have to just drop you off and then get back to woek. You'll be able to unpack without any interuptions. We can do something tomorrow. I promise." Hannah- "You promise?" Sydney- "Yes, I promise."  
Sydney walks into Ranger headquarters. Gage, Trivet, and Walker are gathered around. Sydney- "So what's the c.d. say?" Trivet- "We were just going to listen to it." They put in the c.d. and press play. c.d.- "Hello Rangers Walker, Trivet, Sydney, and Gage. This is the killer speaking to you personally. I thought we could play a little game. (in a creepy voice) Here are the rules: (in a regular voice) #1. No other cops get involved. It's just the five of us, and maybe the Assistant D.A.- Alex, but no other cops or rangers. #2. I'll be giving you clues over c.d.'s just like this. This is the only way we communicate. I won't call you and you won't call me. And rule #3 (in a thretening voice) I'm the boss! (in a normal voice) Here's your first clue: Every design has one. (in a creepy voice) can you figure out mine?" The c.d. starts repeating the samething. Sydney- "Well that was creepy." Gage- "What's the matter Syd? You scared?" Sydney- "I'm not scared, I just thought it was creepy." Trivet- (in a puzzled way) "How did he know our names?" Walker- "Every design has one?" Sydney- "And did you hear the way he said clue? I bet that has to do with something." Gage- "He was just trying to sound creepy, Syd. I bet that has nothing to do with anything."  
In Sarah's apartment. She is talking to her roommate. Sarah- "And I just met the most charming man at the bar." Jenifer- "Well if you met him in at the ber I doubt that he's a very charming man." Sarah- "Oh but he is." Jenifer- "What's his name?" Sarah- "Clue" Jenifer- "Like the board game?" Sarah- "Yes, like the board game. And I hope he calls me." Jenifer- "Yeah well I wouldn't get your hopes up."  
All the rnagers are sitting at their desks. They are all working except for Sydney. She looks puzzled because she is thinking. Sydney- (talking to herself) "Every design has one?" Gage looks up at her from his desk. Gage- "You know, Syd, Why don't you make yourself useful and (searching through papers scattered on his desk) help me look for my chocolate donut. I know left it here some where." Sydney- "Well you know if your desk wasn't so messy you would be able to find things when you need them." Gage is about to comeback with a response when Ales walks into the room. She is holding a baby outfit in her hands and is very excited. Alex- (to Walker) (excited) (holding up the baby outfit) "Don't you think this is the cutest outfit you've ever seen?!" Walker- (confused) "Sure" Sydney gets up and goes over to see the outfit. Sydney- "Oh it's adorible." Alex- "Isn't it" They start talking about stuff and other girl things while Gage, Walker, and Trivet are just sitting at their desks staring at each other. Alex- "But I'm not sure about this pattern, though." Trivet- "That's it." Alex- (looking at the baby outfit) "Yeah that's what I thought too." Trivet- "No, I mean that's it. That's what he meant. 'Every design has one' a pettern. Every design has a pattern." Gage- "Okay so what's his pattern?" Sydney- "There's only been one killing." Alex- "We can't just wait around for someone else to get killed." Walker- "We've got to figure out something."  
Sarah comes out of her room. She is dressed nicely. Sarah- "So do you like my outfit?" Jenifer- "Yeah, but where are you going?" Sarah- "I have a date with Clue." Jenifer- "Already? Are you surre this guy is really as nice as you say?" Sarah- "Of course he is. If I thought he wasn't then I wouldn't be going on a date with him, would I?" Jenifer- "I guess not." Sarah- (walking to the door) "Don't wait up." Jenifer- "Don't worry, I won't." Sarah leaves.  
Sydney comes into her apartment. Sydney- "Hannah I'm home." Hannah comes out of another room. Hannah- "Hey." Sydney- (going to the kitchen) "Man I'm starving" She opens her cuboards to find everything aranged differently. Sydney- "Hannah, what did you do?" Hannah- "I organized your cuboards." Sydney- "Why? It was organized. I had the things in boxes over here and the things in cans over here." Hannah- "Yeah but I was hungry and it took me five minutes to find something to eat. Are you mad at me?" Sydney- "No. Just ask me next time, okay?" Hannah nods. Sydney looks around the rest of the apartment and it's organized. Sydney- "I can see you like to organize." Hannah nods again. Sydney- "Tell you what why don't we get some real food?" Hannah- "Pizza?" Sydney- "What else would you expect."  
Sarah is waiting for Clue to arrive. She is about to get up and leave when she sees him. Sarah- "I thought you weren't coming." Clue- "Oh I would never stand you up." They sit down and order dinner.  
Sydney and Hannah are sitting at the table eating pizza. They are laughing. Hannah- "So how was work?" Sydney- "I't was about average." Hannah- "Well what's average for a Texas Ranger?" Sydney- "Nothing that you need to know." Hannah- "Oh come I'm going to hear it on the news anyway." Sydney- "No." Hannah- "please." (Hannah holds out the please as long as she can without running out of breath) Sydney- "Alright. A woman was killed and we were left a c.d. with the murderer's voice telling us rules to his 'game' and he gave us a clue. We're suppose to try to fingure out his pattern, but the problem is he's only killed one person." Hannah- "Oh" There's a pause. Hannah- "Can I come to work with you tomorrow?" Sydney- "NO!" Hannah- "Please I already stayed here all day today."Sydney- "It was only for four hours." Hannah- "I can organize and clean the office. I can do the running. I can do the paper work. Please" (Hannah holds out the please again) Sydney- "Fine, Just shut up!" Hannah- "Thank you!"  
Sarah and Clue are sitting at a table in a fancey restaraunt. Clue- "Shall we?" Sarah- "Sure" They get up and leave the resaraunt. They are walking in the parking lot. Clue is looking around to make sure there is no one around. Sarah- "So what are we going to do now?" Clue- "We're not doing anything. You are going to die." Sarah- "You're just kidding right?" Clue- "No (he pulls out a knife) I'm not." Sarah starts to beg and plead for her life. Clue just ignores her. He stabs and kills her.  
The next morning. Sydney and Hannah are walking down the hall to the office. Sydney- "Now remember you're only here to help with the paper work." Hannah- "I know." They walk into the office. They walk over to where Gage, Sydney, Walker, and Trivet's desks are. Trivet and Walker are sitting at their desks. Sydney- "Hey guys. This is my cousin Hannah. Hannah this is Walker and Trivet." They shake hands and say hello. Hannah- (looking around the room) (the room is messy) "Well this place is big and clean, I guess. All the desks are organized (seeing Gage's desk) Except for that one." Everyone laugh. Sydney- "That's my partner's desk." Hannah- "Do you think he would mind if I cleaned it?" Sydney- "I don't know. You're going to have to ask him." Hannah- "Well can I clean the rest of the place?" Walker- "I see you like to clean. Well I tell you what. You have my permision to clean the entire room. But ask the people if you can clean their desks okay?" Hannah- (excited) "Thank You!" Hannah is talking to Syndey when Gage comes in the door. Hannah- (to Sydney) "Who's that?" Sydney- "That's my partner Gage." Hannah - "You mean you get to go to work every day and see him?" Sydney- "Yeah, so?" Hannah- "So! He's totally hot!" Sydney- (looking at Gage and turning her head sideways) "I don't see it." Hannah sighs. Gage sees Hannah and comes over to them. Sydney- "Gage, this is my cousin Hannah. Hannah, this is my partner Gage." Hannah- (shaking Gage's hand) "Hi" Hannah keeps staring at him adoringly. Sydney- "Hannah's here to clean this place actually. She wnated to ask you something. Hannah?" Sydney and Gage look at her. (she is still staring at Gage) Sydney nudges her. Hannah- "What?" Sydney- "You wanted to ask Gage something." Hannah- "I did? Oh yeah. Would it be okay if I cleaned your desk?" Gage- "Sure. I haven't seen the top of my desk in a year." Hannah- "You're kidding." Sydney- "No he's not." Alex comes in with a box of donuts. Alex- "good morning. Anybody want a donut?" Gage- "I'll take one, thanks." Gage takes a donut. Sydney- "Oh no you don't. (sydney takes the donut) You're not eating another donut in here. Especially after what happened yesterday." Sydney starts eating his donut. Everyone starts laughing Walker- "Alex this is Sydney's cousin, Hannah. She's here mainly to clean Gage's desk." Alex- "Well it needs it. Would you like a donut Hannah?" Hannah- "Thank you." She takes a donut. Gage- "Now you're going to let me have a peace of that right?" Hannah- "Didn't you eat before you came?" Everyone starts laughing.  
Hannah is cleaning Gage's desk while the rangers are working. Walker's phone rings. Walker- (picking up the phone) "Hello. We'll be right there." He hangs up the phone. Trivet- "What's up?" Walker- "There's been another murder and they found c.d." All the ranger leave. Sydney- (to Hannah as they are leaving) "I'll be back as soon as possible." Sydney leaves.  
In a parking lot. Sarah is on the ground. She dead. An officer- (handing Walker the c.d.) "Here's the c.d." Walker- "Thanks" Sydney and Gage liik at the body. Gage- "Once again no weapon." Sydney- "I'm sure that's only a small part of the pattern."  
Hannah is getting tired of cleaning Gage's desk, so she decides to clean up the rest of the office. Hannah gets up. Hannah- "Excuse me. Does anybody know where the cleaning supplies are?" Everybody stops and stares at her like she's crazy. Alex walks in. Halex- "Hey Hannah where is everybody?" Hannah- "They got a call and had to go out. Um. Do you know where the cleaning supplies are? I asked them, but they all stared at me like I was an alien or something." Alex- "yeah. We'll go get them." They leave the office.  
It's later that day. The office is spotless. There is a "caution wet floor" sign in the middle of the room. Hannah is sitting, clearing Gage's desk again. The rangers enter. They are talking among themselves. They all of a sudden stop talking and look around and are amazed at how clean the place is. Walker- "Wow. This place is spotless." Sydney- "Obviously Hannah got tired of cleaning Gage's desk." Trivet- "Yeah well I think it looks great." Trivet starts walking to his desk. Hannah gets up. Hannah- "Ranger Trivet wait!" Just then Trivet slips and falls on the wet floor. Hannah- "The floor's still wet." Trivet- "Thanks. You know you could have told me sooner." The others come to help him up. Hannah- "Well I didn't think I needed to. (pointing to the sign) There is a sign right there. I thought you saw it." Trivet- "No I didn't see it. Did you guys see it?" The others all say yes they did see it. Gage- "Seeing as how you cleaned the rest of the place, my desk must be done." Hannah- "Are you kidding? It's going to take me three days max to finish."  
There is a knock on Jenifer's door. Jenifer opens the door. Clue- "I heard what happened." Jenifer opens the door to let Clue in. Clue comes in. Jenifer closes the door.  
The rangers are standing around talking quietly. Sydney- "I just don't think Hannah needs to hear this stuff." Gage- "She's going to hear about it on the news." Hannah is russling through papers on Gage's desk. Hannah- (without looking up) "So are you going to play that c.d. or not?" The rangers stop talking and look over at her. Hannah- (looking at them, looking at her) "I'm not deaf you know." The rnagers put the c.d. into to c.d. player. Hannah is still working on Gage's desk. They are about to press play when Hannah interupts. Hannah- "What is this!?" Hannah holds out a paper plate with a smashed chocolate donut on it. Gage- "There's my donut. I was ?looking for that yesterday." Gage grabs the donut and starts eating it. The others are all disgusted and saying "ew" and "that's gross" and "that's disgusting". Gage- (with his mouth full) "What? I'm hungry. I didn't get a donut this morning." Hannah- "And now I know why. (looking away) But hey it's typical. Cops eat donuts." Gage- "Right. Cops eat donuts! Rangers eat-" Hannah- (interupting) "Stale, nasty, day old donuts?" Gage points at Hannah like: 'I'll deal with you later.' Walker- "Ok that's enough of that." They play the c.d. C.D.- "Hello again rangers. Have you figured out my last clue yet. Obviously not. Other wise I wouldn't have been able to do what I just did. And that means you don't get a clue this time. Don't forget the rules of the game. (Hannah looks up. The c.d. caught her attention.) Oh and by the way, Ranger Gage, Ranger Cooke was very right about what she said yesterday." Hannah- "What is he talking about? Rules? What does he think this is a game?" Sydney- "That's exactly what he thinks this is." Hannah- "That's sick. How does your names?" Walker- "A lot of people know our names." Hannah- (nervoulsy) "Yeah but how did he know what Sydney said yesterday?" Trivet- "He's obviously keeping keeping tabs on us some how." Hannah- (even more nervous) "You mean he's spying on us!?" Sydney- "Hannah calm down. Everything's going to be ok. Why don't we go out for lunch and we can talk ok?" Hannah- "Yeah" The two of them leave. Alex walks in. Alex- "What's up?" Hannah- "Hannah's just a bit nervous about this guy keeping tabs on us." Alex- "Well I would be to if I were her age and not used to any of this."  
Outside ranger headquarters. A guy (Mike) is sitting in his car across the street. Sydney and Hannah come out. Mike is watching Sydney and Hannah. Mike takes out a cell phone and calls someone.  
Clue is outside Jenifer's appartment saying goodbye. As Clue is walking down the hall his cell phone rings. Clue answers it. Mike- "Boss it's Mike. Sydney left with someone. I'm gunna follow them. Do you want me to call Lou or Jake? Clue- "Uh. Yeah. Call Lou." Mike- "You got it Boss." He hangs up the phone. Mike drives off.  
Hannah and Sydney are sitting at a table in a restaraunt. Sydney- "This is the kind of thing that I go through with this job. You need to understand that." Mike is at a table next to theirs with a recorder in his pocket. He is recording their conversation. Hannah- "I just don't see how you can stay so calm about this." Syndey- "It's just something I'm used to I guess. (there is a short pause) Hannah if you want to go home I understand. I-" Hannah- (interuptin) "No! I want to stay and visit you!" Sydney- "Ok. I promise you'll be safe with us." Hannah nods. Sydney- "What do you say we change the subject?" Hannah- "That's a great idea." Sydney- "What should we talk about?" Hannah- "How about Ranger Gage? (Sydney sighs) How lucky are you to be working him!? Come on you know he's hot." Sydney- "We are not talking about this." Mike leaves.   
Mike comes into an apartment and talks to Clue. Mike- "It turns out Ranger Cooke has a girl, a teenager, staying with her." Clue- "That brat better not get nosey." Mike- "I don't think she will. She's already scared enough as it is." Clue- "Good let's make sure it stays that way."  
Hannah and Sydney come back to the office. Sydney- "Ok. Everything's fine now." Trivet- "That's good." Hannah turns to Gage's desk and sees him sitting there russling through papers, making a huge mess. Hannah is staring in amazment. Hannah- "What did you do!?" Gage looks up. Gage- "Uh..... Well...... I was....... looking for my donut?" Hannah- "What did I tell you about food?" Gage- "I know, but I-" Hannah shushes him. Gage- "I just-" Hannah sushes him again. There is a short pause. Hannah- (pointing to the corner of the room) "Go!" Gage walks across the room with his head down. Alex- "So I take it you're going to stay?" Hannah- "Yep. Besides I have to finish Gage's desk."  
Clue comes around a corner at the same time a business woman comes around the other corner. As they cross each other Clue grabs the woman and drags her behind the building into an alley. He stabs her in the back, killing her. Her body falls to the ground next to Jenifer's dead body. Clue throws a c.d. on them and leaves.  
Sydney's phone rings. She answers it. Sydney- "Hello? (the other person is talking) Ok we'll be right over." She hangs up the phone. Sydney- "let's go." Everybody leaves knowing what the call was about. Hannah- (talking to herself) "Here we go again." Hannah starts cleaning Gage's desk. On the way out the rangers without even realizing it pass by Clue in the hallway. Clue looks at them and then walks from where they came from. He peaks into the rangers' office. He finds Hannah sitting at Gage's desk working. Clue gives a sly smile. All of a sudden Alex comes up behind him and startles him. Alex- "Can I help you?" Clue- "No that's ok." Clue walks away.  
Alex is working at her desk. Her telephone rings. Alex- "Alex Cahill Walker?" Sydney- "Alex it's me." Alex- "Sydney what's up?" Sydney- (Sydney is looking over the bodies of two women. Walker and Trivet are in the background talking to some officials, while Gage is talking to some citizens around the scene.) "It looks like I'm going to be here a while. Would you keep an eye on Hannah for me?" Alex- "Sure. Infact I'll give you the night off. She can spend the night at the ranch with us." Sydney- "Oh are you sure?" Alex- "Yeah it'll be fun." Sydney- "Great thenks. Bye." They hang up.  
Later tjat night. It's late and dark outside. In the office Hannah has finished Gage's desk. It's spotless. The office is empty. Hannah has fallen asleep at Gage's desk with a headset on. She was listening to music. Clue comes into the office. He grabs Hannah and has her inhale a drug that knocks her out. Clue puts a c.d. on the desk next to the c.d. player. Clue drags her away making sure that no body sees him.  
A little later Alex comes in to get Hannah. She sees that the chair of Gage's desk is topled over. When she walks over to the desk she sees a c.d. saying listen. Alex puts in the c.d. and listens to it. She gasps at what she hears. Alex- "Oh no!" Alex gets out her cell phone and calls Sydney.  
Sydney is driving a car with Gage in the passenger seat. Sydney's cell phone rings. She answers it. Sydney- "Syd." Alex- "Sydney I'm at the office. Hannah's been kidnapped." Sydney- "WHAT!" Gage looks interested by the sound of Sydney's voice. Alex- "I'll give you one guess as to who did it." Sydney- "I'm on my way." Sydney throws the phone down. She speed up and does a U- turn very quickly. Gage is surprised and doesn't know what is going on. Gage keeps telling her to "slow down" and asks "what's wrong?" Sydney doesn't answer him. She picks her phone back up and starts dailing. Trivet is in Walkere's truck. Walker is driving. Trivet's cell phone rings. He answers it. Trivet- "Trivet" Sydney- "Trivet. We have a problem. Hannah's gone. (Gage is surprised) We're on our way back to headquarters." Trivet- "Alright, we'll meet you there. (he hangs up the phone)(to Walker) Hannah's been kidnapped back at headquarters." Walker turns on the sirens and speeds up.  
Hannah is taken to a building with no windows. She is thrown into a room with a cot and a wall that is clear and sees into the next room. Clue closes and locks the door behind him. Clue walks into the room nextdoor that can be seen through the clear wall. She notices it but doesn't want to make it obvious. She sits in a corner of the room curled up and scared.   
Sydney comes rushing into the office. Gage isn't far behind. Sydney- "What happened? Where's the c.d.? How could this happen?" Sydney is near tears. Alex is trying to calm her down. Alex- "Here" Alex hands her the c.d. player. Sydney starts listening to it. She begins to cry. Gage and Alex look at each other. Walker and Trivet come in. Walker- "What happened?" Alex fills them in. Mentioning that "Sydney is taking this really hard". Sydney takes off the headset (showing she's done listening) She is wiping her tears. Everyone else is looking at her in silence. Alex comforts her. Sydney- "How could this- why is this happening? Why Hannah? (she looks around at the others) She didn't do anything. (there is a short pause) I can't stay here. I have to go." She gets up and leaves headquarters.   
Gage is about to go after her. Alex- "Gage let her go. She needs to be alone for a while." Gage understands and stops.  
At the radio station. Hannah is laying on the cot trying to sleep but obviously cannot. All of a sudden Clue comes in the room with Mike and Lou. Mike and Lou grab her so that she can't move. Clue comes to her eye level. Clue- "Do you know why you're here?" Hannah- (pretending that she's not scared) "Yes." Clue- "Oh really, Why?" Hannah- "Because you're a sick murderer and you are using me to get the rangers here." Clue- "Good, very good." Hannah- "I'm not stupid." Clue gets upset and covers her mouth. Hannah looks frightened. Clue- "Wrong move, little girl. The last thing you want to do is get smart with me. Especially if you ever want to see your cousin Sydney again." There is a short pause. Clue jerks his head to the side telling them to take he away. She is struggling. Clue follows them out.  
At a gym. There is no one there but Sydney. Sydney is hitting and kicking a punching bag. She is hitting and kicking as hard as can. Gage comes in. He walks up to her. He puts a hand on her sholder. Sydney reacts by knocking him to the floor. She turns around and sees that it's Gage. Sydney- "Oh I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Sydney helps him up. Gage- "Yeah I'm fine." Sydney turns away from him and starts hitting and kicking the punching bag. Sydney- "How'd you know I'd be here?" Gage- "Are you kidding? Come on Syd I know you." Sydney- "What do you want?" Gage- "I want to know if you're ok." Sydney- "I'm fine." Gage turns her around and looks her square in the eyes. Gage- "We both know that's not true, Syd." Sydney breaks down crying. Sydney- (between sobs) "I.... I don't understand why this is happening to Hannah. She never did anything. (she turns around and starts hitting the punching bag again) I don't understand. She didn't do anything." She starts punching harder and harder. Gage staops her and turns her around. Gage- "Syd I know you're upset, but this isn't helping us find Hannah." Sydney starts crying when he mentions Hannah's name. Gage- "Syd look at me. Look at me. (Sydney looks up from the floor and looks at him) You have got to calm down. This isn't going to help us any." Sydney pulls herself together. Sydney- "You're right." Gage- "Let's get back to headquarters." Sydney nodds and they leave the gym.  
Back at headquarters. Gage and Sydney come in the door. Gage- "Look what I found." Alex- "Feeling any better." Sydney- "Not really. I just needed to hit something." Walker puts in the c.d. and presses play. C.D.- "Hello Sydney. Guess who has your cousin! I'll give you a clue. Did you catch it? If you haven't figured out already, the rules of the game have changed because you cheated. And when you cheat, you get punished for it. Oh but don't worry. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. At least not right away. Until next time." (Durring the lines 'Guess who has your cousin' and 'I wouldn't dream of hurting her. At least not right now.' Sydney looks upset and mad at the same time. During the rest she is pacing back and forth.)(when the c.d. is over she stops pacing) Alex- "Where was the clue?" Sydney- "Clue. That's it. That's the clue." Gage- "What's the clue?" Sydney- "That's the clue. His name. His name must be Clue. That's why he kept emphasizing the word clue." They start looking things up on computers and files.  
Hannah is thrown back into the room. Clue starts walking away. Hannah notices the antena of a cell phone sticking out of his pocket. As he is leaving she carefully gets the phone out of his pocket without him realizing. Clue closes the door. The guys are waiting for their order. Clue- (to Jake) "Watch the door." Hannah quickly dails the phone before they get back to the other room.   
Sydney's phone rings. The rangers are surprised that someone would be calling so late at night. Sydney suspiciously picks it up. Sydney- "Hello?" Hannah- (wispering) "Syd, you gotta help me." sydney- "Hannah. (Everyone stops what they're doing) Are you ok?" Hannah- "You gotta get me outta here." Sydney- "Where are you?" Hannah- "I don't know. It looks like it might be an old radio station. There's no windows. And there's a wall that you can see through into another room." Clue sees her talking on a phone. He bursts into the room. Hannah screams and drops the phone. Sydney can here everything that's happening. Sydney- "Hannah? Hannah?" Clue- "You're really walking the line here. One more wrong move and I will kill you." Clue slaps her across the face. Sydney jumps when she hears the noise. Clue picks up the phone. Clue- "Your cousin is in jeapordy of never seeing another day again." Sydney- "Don't ever touch her again!" Clue- "And what are you gunna do about it?" Sydney- "You'll find out soon enough! (Clue hangs up the phone) Hello? He hung up." She hangs up the phone. She looks disturbed. Every one is looking at her. Sydney- "He hit her. (she starts crying) We have to find this guy." Walker- "Did she give you any kind of indication as to where she is?" (Sydney wipes her tears) Sydney- "Yeah, yeah she did. She said she's in a building without any windows. She said she thinks it may have at one time been an old radio station?" Trivet- "We'll start looking." Everyone starts getting back to work. Sydney takes a momment to calm down before she gets bcak to work. Gage looks at her sympathetically, then gets back to work.  
Hannah is curled up on the cot. Clue comes into the room, startling Hannah. Clue grabs her. Clue- "Do you want me to kill you? (Hannah shakes her head) Well that's to bad. When you cousin and the rest of the rangers get here, I will kill you, and your cousin." Clue lets her go with a jerk and leaves. Hannah begins to cry.  
Alex looks up from what she's doin. Alex- "Wait a minute. (Everyone looks up) After you guys left this afternoon I was coming into the office to check on Hannah. On my way inI ran into this man. He was just standing in the doorway staring at (she just realizes) Hannah." Trivet- "What did he look like?"   
Clue- "What is taking them so long? Obviously they're not very bright. I left them plenty of clues."  
Alex and Trivet finish with the description. Alex- "That's is. That's him." Syndey- "Don't forget to look under the name Clue." Trivet does some stuff with his computer. He quickly finds the name Clue Benitt that matches the picture. Trivet- "I got it." All the rangers huddle around the computer. Trivet- "Clue Benitt, he was in jail for ten years for killing two women." Alex- "Wow he got off easy." Trivet- "Apparently he had a great lawer." Sydney- "Does it say anything about a radio staion or property he owns?" Trivet- "Yeah. It says he owns an old factory and a radio station that was reported to be torn down about a year ago." Sydney- "I'm going to the radio station. I think Hannah's right. I think that's where she is." Gage- "I'll go with you." The two of them leave. Walker- "I guess we get to go to the factory."  
Gage and Sydney pull up at the radio station. Gage- "Look at that. Still here." Sydney- "Clue and Hannah better be here." They come in the front door. They start looking in different rooms. As they turn the corner they see Mike walking away from them. Gage- "Hey." Mike turns around, sees them, then starts running. Sydney and Gage follow him. Mike enters the room where Clue is. Mike- "They're here. Sydney and Gage." Clue- "Finally. Show them in." Mike leaves the room. Sydney and Gage stop him. Mike goes back into the room. Mike- "They're coming." Gage kicks open the door. He and Sydney enter. They start fighting. Hannah looks over to see them in the next room. Clue slips away. Sydney looks over to see Hannah pounding on the window. Sydney- "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Hannah- "Hurry. (Clue enters the room where Hannah is) He said he was going to-" Clue stabs her. Sydney runs out of the room. Gage looks up to see Hannah on the floor in the next room. He runs out of the room. Clue places a bomb on the bottom of the cot and leaves the room. Sydney chases after him. Sydney- (yelling to Gage) "Gage!" Gage- (yelling back) "I got it!" Sydney catches up to Clue. She tackles him from behind. They begin to fight. Gage enters the room where Hannah is. Hannah is moaning in pain. Gage- "It's ok. You're going to be fine." Clue- (to Sydney) "It was fun. Watching her beg for mercy." Sydney gets so upset that she knocks him out. Once she sees that he's not going to get up she runs back to check on Hannah. Sydney- "Is she ok?" Gage- "For now. She needs to get a hospital." Sydney hears a ticking noise. She walks over to the cot to find a bomb placed underneath it. Sydney- "It's a bomb!" Gage- "How much time do we have?" Sydney- "About 20 seconds." Gage- "Let's go." Gage picks up Hannah. They start running out of the building. They make it out just in time as the building blows up behind them. Sydney- "Guess we don't have to worry about Clue anymore." Hannah starts moaning. She opens her eyes to see Gage. Hannah- (to Gage) "Do you like your desk?" Gage and Sydney start laughing. Gage- "I love it." Hannah- "You hear that Syd? He loves it." Sydney- (still laughing) "I heard it." Hannah- (quietly to Gage) "Shouldn't it be Syd in your arms and not me?: Gage- "What?" Hannah- "Oh come on. You like her, she likes you. Put two and two together." As they start to walk away Clue is seen getting from the ground a safe distence from the explosion. He carefully walks away making sure they didn't see him.  
At the hospital a couple of days later. Hannah is in her bed laughing about something that Sydney just said. Hannah- "So how do you really feel about Gage?" Sydney- "What? Where did that come from?" Hannah- "Oh just answer the question." Sydney- "Well I don't know." Hannah- "Yes you do. (in a sort of singing way) You think he's gorgious. You wanna date him." Sydney- (laughing) "Yeah, yeah that about sums it up." Hannah- "Ha I was right." At that moment comes in with flowers in his hand. Gage- "Hey. Feeling any better?" Hannah- "Sure why not." They start laughing. Hannah- (to Sydney) "See he brought flowers. Gage- ( handing the flowers to Hannah) "There from everyone." Hannah- "Thank you. (to Sydney) Looks like you've got some compitition." She and Sydney start laughing and Gage looks at them clueless.   
One week later, back at the office. Hannah and Sydney enter the room. The rangers and Alex see that Hannah is with Sydney. They get up and welcome her back. Hannah- "Thank you for the flowers. I don't want to leave you guys." Alex- "Well you come visit us any thime." Hannah looks at the office. It is rather messy again. Hannah- "I get the feeling I'll be back. (seeing Gage's desk, which is back to the way it looked at the very begining) (to Gage) What did you do!?" Gage- (avoiding eye contact) "I...... was..... uh..... lookig for...... a......... (ashamed) donut." Hannah- "What did I tell you about that!?" Everyone starts laughing again. Hannah- "Oh I just hope you'll all be here when I come back." Walker- "We'll try our best." Hannah- "Well you'll just have to try a little harder tham that. I just wish I had more time to stay and spend with you guys. I know where I'm going for spring break." They start giggling. Sydney- "Hannah we've got to go or you'll miss your plane." Hannah- "Oh that's ok, I don't mind." The rangers start laughing. Sydney- "Come on you." Hannah- "Bye." She gives everyone a hug. When she gives Gage a hug she wispers in his ear- "Remember what I told you?" Gage- "Yeah." Hannah- "It's true. I asked." Hannah and Sydney start to leave. Gage- "Hannah. I want you to have this." Gage hands her a wrapped present. Hannah- "Oh I couldn't." Gage- "No it's fine. I have another copy." Hannah takes the package. Hannah- "Thank you." Gage- "Oh but don't open it until you get on the plane." Hannah- "I won't. Thank you. Bye." Everyone says good-bye.  
Hannah and Sydney are at the airport. Hannah- "Bye, Syd. (they hug) Hey Syd." Sydney- "Yeah." Hannah- "Do me a favor. The next time I'm here. You and Gage better at least be going out." Sydney- "I'll try." They say good bye one last time and then Hannah boards the plane.  
Hannah is sitting on the plane with the package in her hands. she opens it. Inside she finds a framed picture of Sydney and Gage dancing together at a christmas ball. There is also a note in the box. It reads- "Next time you come and visit you may see this, except as more than just partners and friends. Have a safe trip home and come and visit again soon. I'll try and keep my desk clean. (Like that's possible.) Love, Ranger Gage." Hannah has a big smile on her face as she looks at the picture.  
  
  
The End  
by: Hannah DeSmedt 


End file.
